Step Up 3-D
thumb|link=Step Up 3-D , also known as Step Up 3, is a American 3D dance film and the second sequel to Step Up. The film sets the return of Adam G. Sevani and Alyson Stoner. Plot On his first day at NYU, Robert Alexander III, aka Moose, and his best friend Camille Gage get separated when Moose gets into a dance competition and meets Luke, who takes him to "his house" - a secret hiding place called "The Vault" for all dancers who have no homes. While there, Luke meets Natalie, another dancer. The party/ clubbing atmosphere is short-lived as it is interrupted by Julian, a rival dancer from the "House of Samurai" who threatens to take the house. After Julian publicly announced that he will take the Luke's house, Luke asked Natalie and Moose to join his group, the Pirates. It is then revealed that Luke is a film editor and is working on a film about dancing - however, only Natalie knows of this and his secret skill. The House Of Pirates win the first round of a dance battle against Red Hook. Moose pushes away from Camille due to his dancing, oblivious to her romantic advances, and Camille nearly leaves him to hang out with Kristin, but gives him another chance and even agrees to go to a Halloween dance with him as the Olsen twins. The group compete at a dance battle at The House Of Gwai. When the second round begins, Moose nearly misses it because of a engineering exam but arrives, and causes a water leak in the battle. The group win, but this interferes with Moose's relationship with Camille. Natalie and Luke also share a passionate kiss atop a building. The group's dancing is somehow leaked online. It is then revealed that Natalie is responsible( indirectly) and that Julian is her brother. Luke receives a text invite from Natalie and persuades Moose to come along. Luke and Moose attend the Masquarade ball where they meet and dance with Natalie, but when Julian arrives and tells Luke the truth, he is enraged and tries to avoid Natalie. Meanwhile, Luke finds out that their home has been put up for auction and he and his dancers have no place to stay. Moose finds Camille, dressed as Ashley Olsen, sleeping at Moose's dorm and he apologizes and Camille is too upset to forgive him. The Pirates lose their house and head their separate ways. Hence Luke ends up working in a diner to earn money. However, Moose tells him to continue dancing and Luke agrees. Moose found the dancers a place to stay and brought back the MSA crew: Cable, Smiles, Kido, Fly, Monster and Hair, including Camille. Carlos betrays Luke and joins Julian's crew. At the final dance battle, the group competes with the Samurai and win 100,000 dollars, with the help of Natalie, who earns Luke's trust back. The group sucsessfully get the house back and Moose even applies to major in both dance and engineering. Luke gets accepted into a film editing school with Natalie's help; she submitted in his dance film. In the end, Camille and Moose share a kiss in the train station while bidding goodbye to Luke and Natalie who are boarding a train to start off fresh. Luke and Natalie, too, share a kiss, and promise to return to reunite with their fellow dance crew. Cast *Rick Malambri as Luke Katcher, the leader of the House of Pirates and the main character. He falls in love with Natalie *Sharni Vinson as Natalie, a talented street dancer who is recruited to join the House of Pirates. She falls in love with Luke *Adam G. Sevani as Robert "Moose" Alexander III, The protagonist and supporting character of the film *Alyson Stoner as Camille Gage, Moose's best friend who is a talented dancer and who is in love with him, though he is unaware of it until the end of the movie *Joe Slaughter as Julien, the leader of the House of Samurai and the main antagonist. He is also Natalie's brother. *Keith Stallworth as Jacob, Luke's "first mate" in the dance crew Pirates *Kendra Andrews as Anala *Stephen "tWitch" Boss as Jason, the creative doc who comes up with funky looks and designs for the dance crew Pirates *Chadd "Madd Chadd" Smith as Vladd *Jonathan "Legacy" Perez as Legz *Martín Lombard as The Santiago Twins 1, who sticks to his twin and possibly has an interest in Kido *Facundo Lombard as The Santiago Twins 2, who sticks to his twins and possibly has an interest in Kido *Oren "Flearock" Michaeli as Carlos, A person in the House of Pirates *Daniel "Cloud" Campos as Kid Darkness, The Samurai whom Moose battled twice The MSA Crew: *Harry Shum, Jr as Cable, "the man with no bones" *Janelle Cambridge as Fly, who is very tall, can groove and shake *LaJon Dantzler as Smiles, who has braces, dances well *Luis Rosado as Monster, "the floor master" *Mari Koda as Jenny Kido, who has a heavy accent, is feisty Category:Films